insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Dean Winchester
Skills Dean has no special abilities of any sort and he would never tell anybody otherwise. He is more than happy to be perfectly human and the last thing he would want to be is one of the creatures he has spent his life hunting. In terms of skills, though, he has developed quite a few over the years. His father, John Winchester, kept him close to his hunting at a young age and so, by the time Dean was eight years old, his father had taught him how to defend himself with a gun. Though he may not be a complete expert on the subject, Dean has a significant amount of knowledge of Supernatural creatures, at least those he is familiar with from his own home. Over the years, he has also become knowledgeable of weaponry and is fantastic at evading the law. Personality Dean tends to be far more complex a person than he allows people to know. In the presence of others, he tries to put up a solid front which makes him seem unbreakably strong. Really, though, he doesn't like to show off his softer side and he's not a fan of what he might call 'chick flick moments'. He'll occasionally allow room for some of the more sentimental and perhaps sappy moments, usually just around Sam and maybe even Bobby. When he feels the mood heading into a chick flick, though, Dean will sit back, grin, and crack a joke. He'll basically do anything to try to lighten the mood up again. Dean comes off as being strong and incredibly loyal. He feels especially loyal toward his family, taking on the family business as if it were an obligation. All of the effort he has put into everything he does, though, has been for the family. Ever since the loss of his mother, the concept of family has important to him and he has tried to keep his family together to the best of his ability. This has caused him to become a bit self-sacrificial, valuing his life far less than he values any other in the family. Without a second thought, he often steps right into the face of danger, gun cocked, keeping that same tough emotional barrier around him at all times. He has recently become a bit more detached and distant, ever since returning from Hell. The most horrifying experience of your life can do that to you. When pushed, he is more likely to become increasingly defensive and snap rather than wave it away, and some of the simplest of hunts seem to drop unneeded pressure on him. Despite that, though, he maintains his smartass routine, again, to cover up any sign of weakness. In terms of what Dean likes and wants, his loyalty lies almost entirely with his brother, Sam. He does have a fierce love for his '67 Chevy Impala, though, which he holds at the same level of loyalty. Otherwise, Dean tends to see black and white. He likes his food hot and his beer cold. When he can catch a break, he usually ends up in a bar or somewhere similar, enjoying somecompany with women. He has his select share of dislikes, though. Though he's been subjected to wearing them numerous times, he isn't a fan of the suit, often referring to them as monkey suits. He has a strong hatred for both demons and witches and flying has always made him very uncomfortable. Hell and the hounds that once dragged him there are on an entirely different level of loathing, though, and somewhere inside, he is terrified of having to experience them again. Appearance The men in Dean's family have typically run on the tall side, but even at 6'1, Dean might be considered a bit of a runt next to his brother, Sam. He makes up for it, though, by flaunting the looks that he has around the ladies. Despite all of the moving around he does, Dean tries to keep himself clean, getting up in the morning to shave when he needs to and making sure he doesn't look like a scrub. His work may be considered tough and a bit dirty, but he is conscious of his appearance. He never actually dwells on it, though. He'll usually throw on a pair of worn jeans (To him, there's just no other kind.), a casual button down shirt (How does he make it more casual? Just don't button it.), a random t-shirt of choice under that, and his favorite brown leather jacket to top it all. His style of wardrobe hardly ever varies unless he is undercover, where he will go so far as slicking back his hair and throwing on one of the monkey suits that he just loves so much. Oh, but that's just not him. Dean's medium brown hair is cut short and his eyes are hazel in color. He looks like he may have the body of an athlete, but the muscle that he has built over the years is really from all of the running that he does on the job. He does a lot of running. Dean wears an amulet, attached to a black string, around his neck at all times, which had been a gift from his brother Sam one Christmas. He is also always seen wearing a silver ring on his right ring finger. Perhaps his most interesting visual feature, though, is the black tattoo located on the upper left side of his chest - a pentagram with sun rays surrounding it - which is said to protect from demonic possession. Relationships Alexander de Large Bruce Wayne - AKA, the freaking Batman!! Castiel Chris "Sully" Sullivan Darla The Evil Queen Fran Madaraki Joshua Kiryu Judge Death Natasha Romanoff Pinhead Sam Winchester Xiao Qiao History Dean was born on January 24, 1979 to John and Mary Winchester in Lawrence, Kansas. He was able to live a normal life like any other boy his age for the short amount of time that led to the birth of his brother, Sam. Things began to change exactly six months after his brother was born. The date was November 2, 1983, which, despite having been only four years old at the time, is a date that he has always held close to his heart. All he really remembers was his baby brother, Sammy, being pushed into his arms and his father's voice telling him to take him and run - to get outside as fast as he could. And, without question, he did just that. Once he did reach the lawn, he turned around to wait for his parents, but all he could see was the flames flickering from his mother's bedroom. And soon enough, his father had joined them. By himself. Dean understood that his mother was dead. That much was easy enough to realize, despite how hard it was to really admit. What he couldn't understand at his young age, though, was that feeling of loss and shock which had hit the thinned family in a massive wave. Leaving his children with a co-worker, John began to get up to go see a woman by the name of Missouri, though Dean had never been sure why. The last thing he would have expected was to hear that his father had discovered that his mother had been killed by a demon, engulfing her in flames on the ceiling. After that discovery, however, John had his sights set on revenge, though, and thus, the family hunting business had begun. And when Dean was old enough to hold a gun, his father gave him that gun and he trained him to the best of his ability. He trained him in combat and he taught him everything he knew about these supernatural creatures that he ran into time and time again. Above all, though, Dean's real job was always to keep a close eye on Sam and to protect him since his father had a habit of leaving and not returning for hours on end, sometimes not until the next day. The Winchesters began to spend a lot of time on the road, for business purposes, of course. What Dean new for sure, though, was that they would never be going back to Lawrence, Kansas. His father was chasing something and that, for sure, wasn't going to lead them back where everything had started, and going back had just seemed so painful. All of hunting business caused Dean to grow up quite a bit faster than he should have, though. His father had done what he could to keep both of his sons out of his work, but he couldn't possibly keep everything in check. John slipped one day and Dean witnessed his father kill a shape shifter. This caused Dean to see the world in a new light, see it for the dangerous place that it was. He began to shape into the roll of the strong and protective brother and he began to get involved with hunting more and more, realizing how good a shot he really was at the young age of ten. He had a knack for angles and estimation and he hardly missed. Hunting was becoming Dean's life. He tried school. He tried and surprisingly, despite his rebellious nature and the side hunting that he would be doing with his father, he gratuated from high school. Granted, he was at a different school every few months or so, but he did get through it. He would never have been happier to get out, though, finding that he could not get used to that feeling of being confined to one place even for such a short period of time. The hunting may have been getting to him, but he felt like he fit more in the shadow of his father than in those of his classmates. Dean's first solo hunt was at age seventeen, something which he felt gave him a few extra points in the book with his father and at eighteen, his father gave him one of his most prized possessions. His '67 Chevy Impala. Unfortunately, Sam and his father had never gotten along the way they had. Sam wanted nothing to do with the family business and John, though he may not have come off that way, just wanted his son to be in his sight at all times, terrified of what could happen. Eventually, Sam turned his back on them, though, packing his bags and leaving for Stanford. At twenty-six years old, Dean lost contact with his father for a few days, something which wouldn't have worried him so much had the man been acting normal. He decided to get into contact with Sam again, figuring he was the only person who could really help with finding him. It didn't take long to track him down and break into his house. A few shared words had Sam turning his back on Dean and telling him that hunting was not his life and that he could deal with this on his own. Eventually, though, Dean was able to convince Sam to come with him for a hunt. Still, though, even after their display of teamwork, Sam refused him. One event turned everything around, though. The death of Sam's girlfriend, who faced the same gruesome and mysterious death as their mother. Sam, bent on revenge, packed his bags and left with Dean to search for their father. Eventually, the boys did meet up with John, though it was never for a long period of time. Finally, when they began to get close to the yellow eyed demon, the demon which had murdered both their mother and Sam's girlfriend, the three came together once again to get rid of him. Unfortunately, things hadn't gone according to plan and a fatal crash landed Dean in the hospital, in critical condition. John ended up selling his soul to the yellow eyed demon himself, in return for Dean's so that he could return. He had left Sam and Dean to continue the hunt for the demon, though Dean's guilt had grown and a heavier burden had landed on his shoulders. The followed years brought the brothers closer to finding the demon with the yellow eyes, the very demon who killed their mother. Sam began to have visions and events led to the brothers finding out that these visions meant far more than anybody expected. They discovered that Azazel, the yellow eyed demon, had plans for Sam. The last of these events caused Sam's disappearance. Dean panicked and called Bobby to ask him for help. They did find Sam just in time to see a man stab him in the back and his brother fell to the ground. Devastated, Dean made a deal with a crossroads demon to get Sam back his life in exchange for his own. Dean was only given one year to live in exchange, but without hesitation he made the deal. The next year was a rough one with quite a bit of tension as Sam desperately vowed to Dean that he would find a way to keep his brother alive. Dean knew, though, that his time would eventually come and he kept a straight face until that very day. At the same time, they had other things to worry about, such as Lilith, a demon who was trying to break all of the seals needed to free Lucifer. The closer he got to the hour of his death, though, he more hallucinations he began to have, the more he began to see demons in every direction. Until the hellhounds came to tear him to shreds and drag him to Hell. Dean spent four months in hell, which felt much more like forty years, and he can easily say that it has been the most horrific experience of his life. Thirty of those forty years were spent being tortured in perhaps the most menacing ways imaginable and Alistair, Dean's tormentor, took quite a bit of pride in his work. He had so much pride that at the end of each day, Alistair would offer Dean a position by his side. Each day, Dean would refuse, but he only lasted for those thirty years. For the next ten years, he stood by Alistair's side and his tormentor watched as his prized pupil ripped souls to shreds. And the worst part was that, though he would never admit it, Dean enjoyed it. Finally, though, an angel, Castiel, pulled Dean from Hell and put him back on Earth. He may have had to dig himself out of a coffin in the ground, but Dean couldn't have been more relieved to be able to breathe in the fresh air. The first thing that Dean did when he was back on Earth was track down his brother, Sam. He was less than happy to see that he had become increasingly close to a demon, Ruby, but figured that they had far more important things to worry about. It wasn't long before they discovered that Sam was Lucifer's true vessel and that Dean was the true vessel of the archangel Michael, and since then they had wanted nothing but to stop Lilith from breaking all of the seals and freeing Lucifer. Unfortunately, none of their plans exactly fell into place as Sam grew foolishly close to the two-faced demon, Ruby, resulting in the breaking of each and every seal and, soon to follow, freeing of Lucifer. The duo's goal now is to hunt down the very rings belonging to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, said to be able to trap Lucifer within his cage once again. Unfortunately, Dean was interrupted during a simple hunt when he was plucked from his reality and tossed into Pandora. Pandora History